


Secrets Stolen

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, LARPer Dean Winchester, LARPing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: “Cas just left.” Dean fell back on his bed and ran his hand down his face.“Well, yeah. He’s going to check in on Naomi. Cas’ll be home Sunday, and so will you.”“I don’t know if I should do this event, Charlie. What if he needs me? Your rules don’t allow me to have my cell on me. I know you want me there, but I can’t do this.”Dean could hear Charlie cover the mouthpiece to her phone and call over to someone else. She came back on the line, sounding slightly worried. “Dean, I can’t do this without my trusty handmaiden. Dot and I will let you keep your phone in your tent.”“I’m not going to be in my tent the entire time.” Dean pouted audibly. “What if I miss his call?”“Dean, hon, you’re overthinking this. What’s going on?”“I’m not sure. It just felt so final when Cas said goodbye earlier.” Dean closed his eyes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 37
Kudos: 194
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pimento](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/gifts).



> Written for the Profound Bond Server's Gift Exchange, Masquerade. I was honored to write a (hopefully) beautiful story for a beautiful person, Pimmy.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> ...
> 
> Thank you Maggie, for being my Beta. 💜
> 
> ...
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Cas’ suitcase stood next to the door, packed for a weekend trip. Naomi was sick, and while their relationship was strained at best, Cas thought it would be best to go see his mother. Dean paced next to the luggage, trying to figure out a way to keep his best friend from suffering for the weekend.

“Dude, you said Gabe and Michael were going to be there. Why make yourself miserable?” Dean pouted at Cas.

“Mother isn’t well, and as much as she dislikes who I am and what I’ve done with my life, I’ll honor her quote-unquote ‘dying wish.’” Cas made finger quotes. “Besides, this way, when she really does go to kick the bucket, I can say that she didn’t die last time as my excuse for not showing up. I won’t feel an ounce of guilt.”

“You might end up regretting that.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out a breath. “Okay, no, I know you wouldn’t. But why be miserable?”

Cas finished throwing his phone charger and a couple of small items into his backpack. He slung the bag over his shoulder and crossed the room to stand in front of Dean. “I appreciate your concern, Dean. I really do. But just like you’re loyal to Sam, I’m loyal to my family. Even if I hate the matriarch.” Cas looked down at the ground for a second before throwing his arms around Dean’s neck and pulling him into a tight hug. “Have a good weekend, okay?”

“You sure you don’t want me to come with you?” Dean hesitated before wrapping his arms around Cas, unaware of where the sudden, but very much wanted affection came from. “I don’t have any huge plans. I’d much rather make sure you’re supported.” He fought to keep from melting into Cas’ arms, to keep from letting his best friend know how he felt. “Say the word, and I’ll come with.”

“I think it’s better this way, Dean.” Cas pulled out of the hug, his eyes briefly locking on Dean’s before falling to his suitcase. “I’m sure I’ll be back by Sunday. Unless she somehow actually dies. But I’m not that lucky.”

Dean wrapped his arms around himself, already feeling cold from the lack of his roommate pressed against him as Cas walked towards the door. “Drive safe, call me if you change your mind and need me.”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas opened the door and walked out, softly closing the door behind him.

Dean waited a few moments before stepping away and heading back towards his room. Something felt wrong, like Cas was saying a permanent goodbye, but Dean couldn’t figure why. He pulled out his phone and called up his other best friend, Charlie.

After a couple of rings, her chipper voice picked up. “Thanks for calling Charlie’s Fact of the Day Telephone Line. Today is Friday, November 22th, 2019. If you want today’s fact, say Yes. If you want to talk to an operator, say operator.”

“Charlie.”

“We heard, yes! Today’s fact of the day: ‘Petrichor’ is the soothing, earthy, and wonderfully pleasant smell of rain falling on dry ground. Would you like another fact?”

“Dammit, Charlie. Please stop?”

The sound of a phone shifting and Charlie was clearer and zoned in. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Cas just left.” Dean fell back on his bed and ran his hand down his face.

“Well, yeah. He’s going to check in on Naomi. Cas’ll be home Sunday, and so will you.”

“I don’t know if I should do this event, Charlie. What if he needs me? Your rules don’t allow me to have my cell on me. I know you want me there, but I can’t do this.” 

Dean could hear Charlie cover the mouthpiece to her phone and call over to someone else. She came back on the line, sounding slightly worried. “Dean, I can’t do this without my trusty handmaiden. Dot and I will let you keep your phone in your tent.”

“I’m not going to be in my tent the entire time.” Dean pouted audibly. “What if I miss his call?”

“Dean, hon, you’re overthinking this. What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure. It just felt so final when Cas said goodbye earlier.” Dean closed his eyes.

“Dude, Dean. Why won’t you just come clean and tell Cas how you feel?” A shuffling noise came across the phone again. “I think you would be pleasantly surprised.”

Dean got up and grabbed his duffle bag. “I thought me coming to this LARP was to get me over Cas?”

“No, it was to show you that you don’t have to pine over him and to give you other options.” Charlie paused, a thoughtful hum on her lips before she continued. “Dean, you’ve loved Cas since freshman year of college. Why don’t you think he’d feel the same?”

“Iunno.” He shoved some clean underwear and camping toiletries into his bag. “You’ve got my outfits still, right?”

“Oh, I’ve got them. But Dean, I want you to promise me something.”

Dean threw his pajamas, a spare battery pack, and a book into the duffle before zipping it shut. “I need to know what it is before I promise anything.”

“If an opportunity presents itself, I want you to take it.”

“In regards to what? Me and Cas or Me and someone at this LARP?” Dean slung his bag over his shoulder and checked to make sure everything was turned off in his room.

“Yes.”

“Really, Charles?” Dean hiked the bag up higher on his shoulder and gave a quick check to make sure all the lights and appliances were off. “I’m serious. Which one?”

“Whichever one makes you happiest.” Charlie’s hand brushed against her mouthpiece again, and there was a several moment long pause. “I gotta go, Dean. You’ll be here soon?”

Dean hummed in confirmation. “Just finished packing and am checking that things are turned off. Heading out in less than five minutes.”

“Good. Drive safe!” Charlie disconnected the call before Dean could say goodbye, causing his heart to sink a little further. Dean knew she was busy with getting the event for the weekend prepped. Still, he needed something, anything to distract himself from trying to get over his best friend.

…

Dean pulled up to the campground that Charlie had managed to wrangle for the weekend. She had convinced the owners to group together 20 of their tent lots, closest to the woods. Charlie had promised the group would clean up after themselves and that the noise levels shouldn’t bother the rest of the campground from that location.

Truth be told, Dean was nervous about this event. It was normal to have one winter-esque event before the first snow fell. However, Charlie was planning a masquerade weekend. Everyone - Charlie and Dorothy included - were to dress up in celebration of the 3rd defense of the kingdom or some crap like that. Charlie even insisted on masks for everyone but herself and Dorothy, stating that the Queen and the Queen’s Consort needed to be seen and recognized.

Dean had been ready to skip out, but Charlie had begged and pleaded, before letting him in on a little known fact about the event. She had plotted an assassination attempt on herself into the event. Knowing Dean’s weakness for covert missions, and being her handmaiden, Charlie asserted that she couldn’t have the LARP without him. 

He entered the main office to check in and grab his parking permit when Charlie leaped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him, almost knocking him off balance. “I was worried you weren’t going to show.”

“I said I was on my way, kiddo.” Dean attempted to pry himself out of Charlie’s grasp but failed to remove her. “What’s with the koala grip?”

“Just happy you’re here.” Charlie smiled as her phone went off. “Ooo, hold on a moment.” She let go of Dean and beckoned for him to follow her to a table. “Everything ok, Dot?” She pointed at a sheet labeled ‘Sign-In’ and handed a pen to Dean. “Yeah, well, Dean just got here.” Charlie grabbed a tag, and a map as Dean wrote his name down. “I mean, it kinda needs to be done. There’s no choice in the matter.”

Dean took the items from Charlie and pointed over his shoulder, shooting her a questioning look as she continued her conversation. “Dorothy Francine Baum. No. I have to go, but once Becky is here to take over signing people in, I’ll be back at the tent. Love you.” Charlie disconnected her phone and offered a meek smile. “Sorry, Dean. We’re a little stressed. We’ve been planning this for weeks to make sure nothing goes wrong, and there’s always a little wrench somewhere.”

“I hear that, Red.” Dean held up the map and parking permit. “Where do I need to go?”

“Do you mind waiting for me?” Charlie wrote down a few instructions on a piece of paper. “As soon as Becky’s here, I’m heading back, and I can ride with you instead of walk.”

Dean shrugged and sat in a chair. “You look abnormally stressed.”

“You have no idea.” Charlie smiled at Dean and let out a sigh. “I’ve been planning this for how long? I feel like it’s still going to fail.”

“This ain’t your first rodeo, Charlie. You’ve planned and hosted plenty of LARP events before.”

Charlie opened her mouth to say something when Becky entered the office. “Who’s ready for a party!” Becky shimmied and walked over to the table, wrapping her arms around Charlie. “Sorry I’m late, I got stuck in traffic.” She turned and looked at Dean. “Hey, Handmaiden.”

“Hi, Becky.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’ll be waiting in the car.” He headed out and hopped into the Impala, tapping his fingers while waiting for Charlie to come out. He pulled out his phone and shot a text to Cas.

_[04:15 PM Dean:] Hope you got to your mom’s safe. If you need me, I’m just a text away. I’ll be there in a heartbeat._

He looked at his phone, trying to will it to go off with Cas’ notification sound. Dean pocked his phone before closing his eyes and resting his head on the steering wheel. The passenger-side door opened, and Charlie slid in. “Dean, you ok?” She scooted closer and rubbed his back. “Hey, Becky's just a brat. You know she’s still irritated that she can’t get higher up in my ranks or Chuck’s.” Charlie mussed his hair playfully. “She won’t bother you at all this weekend, she won’t even know it’s you after you’re in your costume.”

“It ain’t her, Charlie.” Dean turned the key and relaxed a little as Baby roared to life. “Where to?”

“Drive around back, and that’s the official entrance. We’ll follow the road to the first parking lot, then we walk to the campsites. Gotta keep it as realistic as possible.”

Dean followed Charlie’s directions and only partially listened to her as he found a spot to keep the Impala in for the weekend. “Sounds like a lot, Red.”

“You weren’t listening.” Charlie pouted. “Dude, this can’t be about Cas.” When Dean blushed and got out of the car without another word, she scrambled to follow out her side. “Dean. I need you to talk to me. You’re worked up over Cas.”

“So?” Dean opened the trunk and pulled out his duffle bag. “What do you want me to say Charlie that you don’t already know?”

Charlie’s shoulders fell. “I wish you would talk to him.”

“And risk what we already have, Charlie?” Dean slammed the trunk shut a little too hard and winced. “If he doesn’t love me back? Or something happens where we end up hating each other? I’d rather have him as my best friend than lose him forever.”

“You’re an idiot.” Charlie pulled out her phone and swiped around before what Dean assumed was sending another text.

“Tech rules don’t apply to the queen?” Dean raised an eyebrow in question.

“They do. When I’m queen.” She put her phone back in her pocket. “Right now? I’m Charlie, other best friend of Dean, adopted little sister, the person who wants to kick your ass and probably could.”

Dean pulled Charlie into a hug. “Well, don’t be like your older brother. Don’t do what I do.”

“I know. It’s why I’m still with Dot and why Sam is with Eileen. We do the opposite of Dean Winchester.” She took his hand and pulled him along. “Let’s get to the tent. We have to get you in disguise.”

“Disguise?”


	2. Chapter 2

Dorothy met Charlie and Dean at the entrance of the Royal Tents. “Hey there, Dean.” She pulled him into a hug and gently pat his shoulder. “We’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Did you buy me a puppy?” Dean asked sarcastically, shifting his duffle from one arm to the other.

“Nope. Since you’re playing an important role this weekend, you can’t look like ‘Dean, the Queen’s Handmaiden.’ You need to blend in, so no one knows who you are.” Dorothy led them back to the suite of the tent that was reserved for the bed quarters of the Royals. “We got you a new costume, and you’ll be wearing makeup.”

Before Dean could contest, Charlie spoke up. “Also, you either need to not talk, or you need to mask your voice. Your voice is very distinguishable.”

“Are you two kidding me?” Dean looked back and forth between the ladies. “How am I supposed to do that?”

“We can say your tongue was cut out or something.” Charlie shrugged, and Dean stuck his tongue out in response.

“Dean, the only three people who know you are here are Me, Charlie, and Becky. We’ve spent the last week convincing everyone you wouldn’t be here.”

“Hence, parking so far away and the long walk?” Dean stared at Charlie, hoping his displeasure was being felt as well as seen.

Charlie had the decency to blush. “Maybe?” She breathed out exasperatedly. “Okay, yes. But it worked!”

“Come on, get in your room.” Dorothy playfully shoved Dean into his quarters. “Pretty sure we set it up to how it usually is.”

“Eh, it’s a cot in a tent. I’m pretty sure I can move it around.” Dean sat on the edge of his camping bed. “So how are you two going to cover up the freckles and eyes? I’m fairly certain most of the crew can pick me out from those two things alone.”

“Not to mention your bowlegs?” Charlie crossed her arms over her chest. “We have foundation and concealer for any part of your skin that will be exposed after your costume is put on. Your mask covers the majority of your face, and it should hide your eyes.” Charlie grabbed the disguise and handed it to Dean. “Try it on, tell me you can see through it.”

Dean turned the mask over in his hands. It was a gorgeous half mask, styled to look like a lion. It was a vibrant gold hue, with green vine patterns intricately painted on as accents. The mane also had green feathers weaved into the faux fur to add additional volume. Dean noticed that it would easily cover his hair. The eye slits were filled with a mesh fabric that was designed or dyed to look like golden eyes. “Seriously? This is for me to wear?”

“King of the Jungle. Fiercest, bravest, and most loyal animal I know.” Charlie waved her hand. “Try it on already.”

“Impatient much? I’m admiring it.” Dean took a deep breath and pulled it over his head, finding it surprisingly lightweight for the amount of detail in it. He opened his eyes and looked around, getting a feel for the face cover. “I can see really well. Are you sure you can’t see my eyes?”

Dorothy leaned into his face. “No. That’s very ingenious how well it works.” She held up four fingers. “How many?”

“Four, clear as day, Dot.” Dean slid off the mask and set it next to him. “So, about my costume?”

“Well, clearly, we’re not going to straighten out your legs.” Charlie held up a costume made from luxurious fabrics in the colors of Moondoor’s royalty. “It’s more than your normal costume. The pants are jodhpurs.” She pulled at the legs to show the detail. “They’re puffy!”

“Seriously?” Dean took the pants from Charlie and held them up in front of him. “Am I going to look like MC Hammer?”

“No!” Charlie exclaimed. “Those are somewhat historically correct since this whole thing is an anachronism anyway. Cavaliers used to wear them for comfort while riding their horses.”

Dorothy shook her head and covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. “We’ll step outside. You need to come up with a name for what we’ll call you, and figure out if you’re going to be silent or if you can disguise your voice.” Dorothy linked her arm through Charlie’s and pulled her to the room curtain. “One of us will be right here when you’re ready to be tied up and done up.”

“I’m going to be a painted whore.” Dean frowned as the ladies stepped out. He quickly got undressed and started pulling on the tunic to cover his rapidly chilling chest. As he slipped the pants on, he started playing with the pitch and tone of his voice. “The rains in Spain fall mostly on the plain.” Dean shook his head at the hoity-toity voice he had tried. “She sells seashells by the seashore.” Dean stopped the higher-pitched sound and snorted. “Hell, no.”

Dean started tying up his britches and thought of Cas. Cas could do so many things with his voice, including mimic foreign accents perfectly. The thought of Cas dropping his voice into his deep gravelly voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine. “I’m not supposed to think of him this weekend.” Dean ran his hand down his face. “He’ll call if he needs me, and I am supposed to have fun and protect the Queen of Moondoor from assassination.”

He tied the string of his pants into a secure knot and looked down. Unless you were looking for his bowlegs, they weren’t noticeable at all. Dean walked to the curtain. “Charles, you there?”

“Nope, it’s me,” Dorothy replied. “You ready for me to come in?”

“Yeah.” Dean stepped back to let Dorothy in. “Verdict?”

“These pants were a genius idea. Don’t tell Red I said that, I’ll never hear the end of it. That jerkin looks amazing too.” Dorothy winked and held up her hand, displaying makeup to put on Dean. “Go sit on the bed. I hate doing this to you. Your freckles make you, well, you.”

“Yeah, well, like you said, it’s best if they don’t know it’s me.” Dean sat down and tilted his head. “Would it be ok if I wore gloves instead of putting that on my hands?”

Dorothy nodded and sat next to him. “That’s the plan. If you don’t like the ones that came with the outfit, you can probably get away with wearing your usual ones. They’re pretty nondescript, right?” When Dean nodded, she continued, changing the topic. “Charlie mentioned something about you being nervous about being here. Close your eyes.”

“I don’t know if nervous is the right word, Dot.” Dean obeyed and closed his eyes, flinching slightly from the chill of the liquid makeup. “When it comes down to it, this is still a LARP. I live for these.”

“I sense a ‘but’ coming.” Dorothy worked a soft makeup sponge against Dean’s skin, spreading the makeup. “Something to do with Cas?”

Dean fought the urge to nod and used his words. “He went to see his mother this weekend. He can’t stand Naomi. Cas wouldn’t go see her if she was on her deathbed.” He felt a tap on the underneath of his chin and looked up, exposing his neck. “He’s hiding something from me.”

“You might be overthinking it.” Dorothy reasoned. “Maybe he’s not going for her. Maybe he’s going for Michael or Gabe.”

“Something just doesn’t feel right.” His hand itched to grab his phone. Dean gripped his pants instead, hoping that Dorothy didn’t notice.

“Can I let you in on a secret?” Dorothy inquired. “Between you and me?”

Dean nodded and got a playful nudge on the cheek.

“Stay still, Dean. You’re almost done.” The brunette let out a wistful sigh. “You know, when Charlie first introduced me to you and Cas, I thought you two were already together? I didn’t believe that you two were only friends for months.”

“What?” Dean sat dumbfounded for a moment. “You’re joking.”

“I’m serious. You and Cas have something special between the two of you. You complete each other in ways some couples can only dream.” Dean felt Dorothy pull away, and the spot next to him on the bed rose up. “But if you’re not going to act on it, you need to let him go.”

Dean opened his eyes and stared in disbelief. “Let him go? You’re telling me to stop being his friend?” He shook his head. “No, I’m not doing that.”

“No one would ever dream of pulling you away from Cas. But you need to let him go romantically. You can’t put a claim on him, stating he can’t be with other people if you won’t be with him. It doesn’t work that way, Dean.” Dorothy picked up the lion mask and gently placed it on Dean. “Have the heart of the lion, Dean.”

“Dorothy, I’ve never stopped him from dating anyone.” Dean shook his head. “I wouldn’t keep him from happiness.”

“Not intentionally, Dean. You’d never do it knowingly.” Dorothy smiled sadly.

“So you know something I don’t?”

Dorothy shook her head. “I just know that the way you pine for each other? It isn’t healthy.”

“Each other.” Dean scoffed. “Right.”

“Fine, I’ll drop it.” Dorothy held her hand down to Dean. “Have you decided if you’re going to try and hide your voice? Or are you going to be voiceless?”

“Combination of the two. I can do a pretty good Batman voice, and use that when I have to talk.” Dean grabbed on to Dorothy's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.

Dorothy shook her head. “I don’t think that’s going to cut it. You’ve done it at parties when you’ve had a little too much to drink.”

“Well, I’ll be silent most of the time, unless I’m talking to you or Red. If I have to talk to someone, I’ll just lower my voice as low as I can.” Dean went to run his fingers through his hair and bumped into the mask.

“You can’t do any accents or anything? Don’t you live with the man who makes accents up on the fly?”

Dean rolled his eyes again, forgetting the fact that Dorothy couldn’t see the action. “Yeah, I leave the accents to him.” Dean thought for a moment before lowering his voice and speaking in a stage whisper. “What about this?”

“Huh. That actually might work. If I didn’t know it was you, it probably would have fooled me. That being said, did you come up with a name?”

“Just did actually. Well, you did." Dean acknowledged.

Dorothy stared at Dean expectantly. "Well?"

"Lionheart.”


	3. Chapter 3

Once Charlie gave her approval, Dean was allowed outside of the Royal tent. When they usually had their LARP weekends, he was always by Charlie’s side. Wandering around on his own felt wrong. Dean knew that if he stayed by her side, people would quickly figure out who he was, but it didn’t make it any less weird.

People were starting to fill up the campsites, and Dean was able to test out how well his disguise worked. A lot of people he knew threw him second and third glances, their confusion and curiosity were evident. Several people came up to him to introduce themselves, and he graciously bowed instead of speaking.

“Lord Lionheart!” Dean stopped and turned around, looking for the source of the voice. Gerry ran up to him. “Lord Lionheart, the Queen of Moons requests your presence. You are to have a proper introduction at the Welcoming Feast.” The scrawny page gestured towards a special set of tents that had been rented for the event. “If you’ll come with me.”

Dean followed after Gerry. Together, they entered the banquet tent, where Charlie was finishing up some last-minute decorations. Gerry cleared his throat. "Your majesty, as you requested, Lord Lionheart."

"Thank you, Boltor." Charlie smiled at Gerry, using his Character name to address him. "Your assistance is appreciated, and I shall call upon you when you are needed again."

"Of course, my queen.” Gerry bowed and took place by the entrance.

Charlie sighed. “I need you to step outside, Boltor.” 

“Oh, uh. Yes, of course.” Boltor looked at Dean before bowing to Charlie again and stepped outside.

“I swear, he’s either really dense, or he’s really smart and acting.” Charlie rolled her eyes and stepped down from the chair she was using to hang up ornaments. “Let me take another look at you.” She spun her finger to make Dean twirl in place. “Damn, if I didn’t know that was you, I would be concerned about the stranger in my court.” She chuckled. “You’re already causing quite the stir.”

Dean looked around before responding. Noting he was in the clear, he spoke clearly. “Good thing or bad thing?”

“I want to say the best thing, but don’t do anything that’ll give away who you are.”

“I told you I wouldn’t mess this up.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Anything you need help with?”

Charlie shook her head. “Nope.” She pulled out a pocket watch, checked the time, and hid it back in her bodice. “What you can do is head through those curtains there and relax. You and the other lords are going to be introduced after people enter for dinner.” When Dean didn’t move right away, she smacked his shoulder and started pushing him. “We’re opening up for people to enter in like five minutes.”

“Fine fine. Radio silence from me again.” Dean headed back into the room where a few other ‘dignitaries’ were waiting. Dorothy was sitting with someone wearing a beautifully detailed mask that was akin to a crow or a raven. Dean started walking towards the pair when Dorothy saw him and gave him the subtlest of headshakes. The message was crystal clear. Whoever she was talking with was off-limits.

He bowed his head curtly to relay that the message was received and found a chair to lounge in. Charlie entered the room a few minutes later. She was wearing her crown and held her high. Dean smiled, knowing that she was in her element.

“Hello, visiting dignitaries. I apologize for the short notice in regards to your introductions.” She looked around the room, stopping to smile at Dorothy. “As Queen of Moondoor, I will be entering first with my Consort at my side, then the rest of you will be introduced.

“If you want to line up quickly, we can get started. First will be Lord Voronoy.” Dean watched as the man in the bird mask lined up by the curtain. Charlie lined up the remaining people in the room before looking at Dean. “That leaves us with Lord Lionheart. If you will.”

Dean stood and bowed his head, moving to stand at the back of the line.

“Alright, I’ll give Rebecca her cue, and she can start announcing us.” Dean tilted his head at Charlie, mentioning Becky. Her royal page was usually Gerry. Dean kept that note in mind as the announcements started. He waited his turn, keeping each dignitary’s name in mind with their mask and apparel.

The person ahead of Dean, Lady Astrid, walked through the curtain, and he grabbed a glimpse of the room again. The dignitaries were standing behind chairs at tables on either side of Charlie and Dorothy’s place settings. There were additional tables lined up in the tent, creating a clear path to the open floor in front of the royalty section. Dancing. Dean had forgotten about the dancing.

He let out a sigh as the curtain opened in front of him again. Dean stepped forward through and waited until Becky called his name. “Your Majesties, it is my honor to present the final guest of honor, Lord Lionheart.” She slid her arm around Dean’s arm, and he quickly formed a loop. Becky leaned in and whispered. “Looking good, Dean.”

“Watch yourself, Becky.” Dean leaned down to her and whispered. “Not supposed to spoil anything.”

“Oh, you’re safe right now.” Becky smiled and led Dean to his place at the table. He was still close to Charlie, and to his surprise, he was sat directly across the room from the man in the raven mask. Dean took a moment to appreciate the man’s form. The jerkin he wore was jet black with silver embroidery rand he wore it over a soft blue tunic. Dean had never been more grateful for a mask in his life.

“My guests, please be seated.” Charlie gestured to her dignitaries. “My loyal subjects, I truly appreciate those who could join us today. As you know, with the winter months fast approaching, this will be our last celebration until the ground thaws.

“We decided since we have successfully held off invasion for three summers, that in place of our normal celebration we would have this masquerade weekend. We ask that while in public, you continue to don your masks, but when in your private quarters, you can do what you wish. At the end of the weekend, we will see if you can figure out who is who. The eight here in front of you are worth the most amount of points.”

Suddenly it clicked for Dean as to why Dorothy and Charlie were so adamant that he needed to hide everything about himself.

“Dinner will be served by the table,” Charlie continued. “Boltor and Rebecca will come to each table and let you know when you can head to the buffet.” She gestured to a long table that Dean hadn’t noticed when he first walked in. “We have arranged for entertainment while you all eat.

“After dinner, the floor will open to dancing and socialization.” Charlie took Dorothy’s hand. “My Consort and I will also be available for questions and suggests, but please forgive us if we want to steal at least one dance together.” She looked at Becky and Gerry and smiled softly. “If you two want to start sending tables to get their food.” Charlie sat and leaned into Dorothy, whispering something into her ear.

Becky stood at the end of Dean’s table and spoke to him and the three other people sitting. “As our distinguished guests of honor, you get to go first.” Dean looked across the room and saw Boltor giving the dignitaries at that table a similar speech. 

The Lords and Ladies stood up, and Dean hurried to do the same. Regularly, when they did buffets, he went for food at the same time as Charlie and Dorothy. Dean felt out of his element and shot a small look to Charlie. He fell to the end of the line and ended up standing behind the raven-masked man, Lord Voronoy. Dean took a moment to appreciate the man’s form up close. His eyes trailed up the lord’s well-toned legs and a firm ass that were both hugged appreciatively in leather pants. Despite the tunic and jerkin, Dean could make out Voronoy’s arm and shoulder muscles, and he briefly pictured being manhandled by the man. 

Dean finished his journey up the man’s back, and his eyes fell on the thick, dark brown locks in front of him. The color was gorgeous and familiar, but Dean couldn’t quite place it. 

Before Dean could rip his eyes away, Lord Voronoy turned around to grab something he had missed. He spoke in a thick Russian accent, completely throwing Dean’s expectations off. “Pardon, da? I forgot my… вилка… uh, fork.”

The whimper escaped Dean before he could stop it, and he only hoped it was quiet enough to not be heard. He nodded and stepped back to give access to the silverware to Voronoy.

“Спасибо.” 

Dean nodded again, assuming that he was given thanks. He was fascinated by the man’s lips. Dean silently gave his thanks to whoever was listening that his eyes couldn’t be seen. 

“кошка вас поняла?” Lord Voronoy asked, his lips curling up in a delicious smile.

Dean tilted his head, hoping his confusion came across.

“I am sorry. I forget to speak the words in your language.” The lord stepped closer, and Dean noticed the raven mask had eyes similar to his. “You speak English, da?”

Dean nodded again, still nervous about testing out how well he could disguise his voice.

“I asked if a feline stole your tongue.” Voronoy turned around but continued to speak to Dean. He moved along the buffet, taking a little bit of each the foods offered. “It appears that the mighty lion does not roar, nyet?”

Dean casually shrugged and began to fill his own plate.

“Is there a way to make the lion purr?” A warmth flushed Dean’s cheeks and pooled in his belly. They reached the end of the buffet, and Voronoy leaned in closer to whisper. “Would be fun to see if I could make you purr, da?”

Dean’s breath caught in his throat, and he swallowed it down, trying to keep his body as neutral as possible.

“Save me a dance, Lord Lionheart.” 

Dean watched as Lord Voronoy made his way back to his seat, his mind racing a mile a minute. The Russian accent, the dark brown hair, his strong jaw; Dean felt himself being pulled towards the stranger. It felt wrong, but there was something so magnetic, so enigmatic, and Dean couldn’t help but want to learn more.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was a difficult affair for Dean. Despite the food tasting delicious, and the entertainment being one of the best they’ve ever had, Dean could only focus on Lord Voronoy. 

Dean watched as the Lord engaged in an animated conversation with the Lady sitting next to him. She leaned in, her posture indicating she was as enraptured with Voronoy as Dean.

“Were you listening, Lord Lionheart?” Dean turned and looked at the lord sitting next to him. He had figured out in seconds that he was sitting next to Kevin, and felt terrible that he might be the easiest of the eight lords and ladies to guess.

Dean nodded, knowing that Kevin would not be able to get him to talk and prove him wrong.

“It’s tough to have a one-sided conversation.” Kevin leaned in towards Dean. “Who are you that your voice can’t be heard? Benny?”

Dean’s head jerked forward in disbelief, and he shook his head rapidly.

“Hey, it’s okay if I figured it out.” Kevin’s barely disguised voice dropped down to a whisper. “It’s me, Kevin.”

Dean pointed to himself then pointed at his head, hoping Kevin would get the meaning behind the gesture. However, before Kevin could confirm, Charlie’s voice blanketed the tent and pulled everyone’s attention to her.

“Ladies, Men, and Gentlethem.” Charlie extended her arms regally, as though she were expecting a hug. “As we open the floor to dancing and socializing, I have one request of my visiting guests.” She looked to the tables directly in front of her. “If you would be so kind, to lead the first dance of the evening. Your dancing partner is directly across from you.”

Dean’s head whipped from Charlie to Lord Voronoy. He was already standing, his head pointing directly at Dean.

“As is custom, you’ll start the dancing off the bassadance, then the rest of my amazing subjects shall join in with Country dances. We want all to feel welcomed here.” Charlie brought her hands back together, and sat in her chair, waiting for Dean and the rest of the Lords and Ladies to take the floor.

Dean walked and stood next to Lord Voronoy. “My Lord Lionheart, I apologize, but I am only familiar with the man’s part of this dance. I can attempt the female part if you wish.” Dean shook his head and curtsied, to which the raven-masked man smiled. “You know the female part, and are not offended to dance it? I am more intrigued than before.” The Russian accent sent a shiver down Dean’s spine, and he nodded in confirmation.

Lord Voronoy took Dean’s gloved hand into his and stepped into the first position while waiting for the music to start. Dean followed suit, his eyes never leaving the mask of the man next to him. The song started, and Dean smiled upon hearing a beautifully slowed down version of Ramble On. He followed the oft-practiced steps, his lessons where Charlie took the male part, finally paying off. 

Dean found himself twirled into Lord Voronoy’s arms per the next movement of the dance. The man’s chest was incredibly firm, and the way that his arms were wrapped around, Dean gave off an incredible sense of being safe. 

“You dance this so wonderfully.” The Lord’s voice was soft and warm in Dean’s ear. “I do hope you will tell me the story of how you learned this part.”

Dean carefully looked over his shoulder, wary of their masks colliding together, and stared at the man. His heart was beating harder and faster. His breath hitched, and he reluctantly spun out of Voronoy’s arms. In the movement, his eyes landed on Charlie, who was giving him a questioning look with a knowing smile.

The song came to an end, and each pair bowed or curtsied to their partner. Dean quickly walked off the floor and headed to Charlie. He ignored Voronoy calling after him and climbed up the riser to address the queen. Dean leaned in closely, “I don’t know what you’re up to, but I can’t do this.”

“Lord Lionheart, are you accusing me of pairing you with someone interesting?” Charlie winked exaggeratedly. “I would never do such a thing.”

“I’m leaving, Dot can protect your ass.” He stood up, saluted Charlie, and nodded to Dorothy.

Dorothy got up from her throne and followed Dean out of the tent. “You know we’re leaving her vulnerable right now.”

“What don’t you two understand about ‘I don’t want to move on!’” Dean hissed. “I may not be happy, but there is no other person for me, and I won’t lose him.”

“Then, you need to act, Dean.” Dorothy chided. “This whole thing? Charlie did it for you. We could have had our regular campout.”

“I don’t do fancy. I don’t do masks. Why did she think this would make me happy?”

Dorothy stepped up to Dean and pulled him into a hug. “You should know better. We thought you figured it out.”

“You what?” Dean tilted his head to the side. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Go talk to Lord Voronoy. Get to know him. Please.” Dorothy looked back at the tent. “You trust us, right?”

Dean hung his head and nodded.

“That’s the Dean we love. Come along, Lord Lionheart. You have a role to play.” Dorothy looped her arm through Dean’s and walked him back to the tent.

Upon entering, Charlie marched up to them. “Lord Lionheart, there has been a special song request put in for you. If you wish to make up for your sudden outburst, you must go dance it with Lord Voronoy.” She looked back to the dance floor and smiled. You’ll know what the song is once it starts playing. We’re at Country dances with an open invitation for all to dance, so there won’t be a spotlight on you.” Charlie leaned in closer. “Dean, I would never do anything to hurt you, and I’m sorry if you thought that.”

Charlie offered her hand to Dorothy and led her back to the dais to retake their thrones. Lord Voronoy stood next to Dorothy’s seat and leaned in once they were seated. As they spoke to the Lord, he looked up and offered the softest of smiles, and Dean, for a moment, lost himself in the beauty of it. Dorothy dismissed Voronoy, and he stepped off the platform. He held his head high and started walking towards Dean, stopping in the middle of the dance floor.

The first notes for Iron & Wine’s cover of _Time After Time_ started playing, and Dean froze. His lips parted slightly as he looked at Charlie and Dorothy, who motioned with dual nods towards the Lord. Dean turned to look at Voronoy, who had extended his hand out towards him. Dean took one more look at Charlie, who gestured with her hand open and palm facing up, for Dean to join him.

Dean walked to Lord Voronoy and took his hand. He looked to the floor, dropped his voice to a soft stage whisper. “Forgive me, my Lord. This song has a lot of meaning to me.”

“I know, Dean. It’s why I requested it.” Dean’s head snapped up. The Russian accent was gone, and the only voice that could send more shivers down his spine replaced it. “May I have the honor of this dance?”

Dean’s heart stopped, and he reached with his free hand to the raven mask. He slowly pushed it up to find the blue eyes that stole his heart so long ago. “Cas?”

“Hello, Dean.”

_If you're lost, you can look, and you will find me, time after time._

“You’re supposed to be with–”

“Gabe and Mike at our mother’s?” Cas shook his head. “I told Charlie it was a weak lie, but we couldn’t come up with a better reason for why I wouldn’t spend a weekend with you.” He placed Dean’s hands on his shoulders and his hands on Dean’s waist. “She could never pull me away from you.”

Dean pulled his hand back and lifted his own mask. “You’re here, though. How? Why?”

“You know why, Dean.” Cas turned his head to look at Charlie, Dean following his gaze. “To quote her, she couldn’t deal with any more ‘man angst’ from either of us.” Cas let go with one of his hands briefly and softly cupped Dean’s cheek, moving his head so they were face to face again. “I didn’t believe her either at first.”

“Believe what, Cas?” Dean tried to keep his face as neutral as possible.

“That you love me.” Cas moved his hand under Dean’s chin as he started to look down. “But you proved it when you stormed off the dance floor.”

Dean’s face twisted in confusion. “How so?”

“You didn’t know it was me. And it made you uncomfortable that you found me attractive and alluring.”

“You are so full of yourself, Cas.”

Cas leaned forward and softly pressed his lips against Dean’s. It was brief and fleeting, and Dean found himself chasing after Cas as he pulled away. “But you love me. Just like I love you.”

“Cas…” Fear filled Dean’s eyes. “We can’t go back. This? If I lost you…”

“ _If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting, time after time._ ” Cas sang along with the song, his eyes lighting up. “Then we communicate, we don’t hide from each other anymore.” Cas moved his hand back to Dean’s cheek and ran his thumb to wipe away a tear Dean didn’t realize he had shed. “Because I refuse to lose you.”

Dean rushed in and fiercely kissed Cas, his secret no longer needing to be hidden away.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
